BETA
BETA (Beings of Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race) are an interstellar race of carbon-based creatures which are the main antagonists in the Alternative/Unlimited universe of Muv-Luv, a visual novel series which was expanded into anime, manga, light novels and more. They are known for their extreme hostility towards humans and horrifying appearance which is both alien yet disturbingly similar to humans. The BETA invasion of Earth drove humanity extremely close to extinction and destroyed the Eurasian nations. The BETA are programmed to avoid destroying life but due to their creators being silicon based they do not believe carbon based organisms can naturally occur and see humans as artificial creatures equal to the BETA. History In the alternate timeline certain major events played out differently and Humanity made faster progress in Space exploration which resulted in major superpowers building space crafts and Lunar bases during the Cold war. In 1958, the Viking-1 rover successfully land on Mars and captured several unknown creatures which resulted in the first contact between Humanity and the first extraterrestrial organisms sparking interest on Earth before contact with the probe was lost. All other probes later sent to Mars were lost and no contact was made. Speculation on the mysterious aliens continued until 1967 when they arrived on the Moon. All attempts to contact them ended in failure and the Aliens quickly attacked Humans and Lunar bases which resulted in them being given the name 'BETA' initiating the first Lunar war. The UN took charge of US and Soviet resources and modified various vehicles with guns and cannons with limited success. Mass drivers on Earth were also used to bombard BETA held areas but was soon stopped as the debris created issues and BETA continued to defeat Humans. Deployement of combat exoskeletons allowed humans to bring more firepower but only delayed the inevitable. In 1973, a BETA Landing Unit arrived on Earth landing in Kashgar unleashing hordes of BETA and begins construction of the first hive on Earth. People's Republic of China refused foreign aid to monopolize on Alien resources and technology and launched a operation with ground and air units to defeat the BETA. Superior firepower and aerial attacks against the newly arrived BETA gave China the upper hand until BETA deployed the Laser-class which easily wiped out the attacking air units and made artillery ineffective putting the Chinese on the defencive forcing the PRC to request soviet aid. Joint Sino-Soviet "Operation Hongqi" to capture the still phase 1 hive ended in failure and attempts to exterminate the BETA hive with nuclear weapons also failed. Both Soviet and PRC forces began to retreat and used nuclear weapons for scorched earth tactics to delay the BETA advance. In 1974 the second Landing unit arrived in Athabasca ,Canada. However the USA after observing the disaster in Asia quickly took approval from canada launched a massive nuclear attacked which destroyed the landing force alongside turning a large area of Canada to an uninhabitable wasteland. The BETA continued to push forward despite the USA creating the Tactical Surface Fighters(TSFs) highly mobile mecha to replace obsolete fighter jets and exporting them to various nations who quickly began license production and eventually development of their own TSFs. Even with TSFs joint NATO-Warsaw pact attempt to infiltrate a Phase 2 hive in in Operation Palaiologos ends in failure resulting in thousands of deaths with only 14 TSFs surviving to bring back data from the hive. Attempts to conatct BETA using espers only resulted in learning that BETA does not recognize humans as living beings. Multinational alliances were created and new anti-BETA weapons were built without success. Eventually mainland China is overrun and PRC government moves to Taiwan ,Middle eastern and European countries move to Africa ,Soviet Union relocates to Alaska and South Asian nations relocate to Sri Lanka. BETA were repelled from Japan and United Kingdom at a great cost with 36 million Japanese being killed by BETA in one week alone. By 2001, only 1 billion humans remain and with most men dead from the war amd frontline nations begun conscripting women and children to hold the lines against never ending BETA waves. Military doctrine Despite not being created for war BETA forces were nearly unstoppable and most Human victoriesare pyrrhic with a heavy mortality rate while BETA can recycle both their dead and humans to create more troops. BETA rely on large numbers to overwhelm human opponents and the firepower of Laser-class BETA makes airstrikes useless and reducing the effectiveness of airtllery and orbital bombardment. However Laser-class BETA will never attack through friendly units. Cover provided by Laser-classes also reduces the maneuverabilityof TSFs as boost jumping to avoid other strains of BETA will result in them becoming targets for Laser class. This is a major issue when facing a charge of Destroyer-class BETA whose frontal shell has a hardness 15 on the Mohs scale forcing TSFs to either jump up or the side. The BETA are capable to counter human stratergies however the Original hive must get the information first and it will 19 days for it test the counter stratergies when it will transmit it to all hives around the world thus giving a window of 19 days before other hives learn to counter it. BETA usually act on instincts not paying much attention to stratergy or tactics relying entirely on massive numbers attacking under the cover of Laser-class BETA. This resulted in Humanity underestimating the BETA which resulted in massive losses as BETA started seeing humans as a clear threat. Unkown to humans BETA forces on Earth are commandered by "The Superior" who is described as a biological quantum computer living in the "Original hive". When BETA forces are being led by the Superior they use advanced tactics and stratergies.As a result BETA learnt to travel underground to avoid early detection from space and protect themselves from artillery and are also capable of using diversions and burrowing underground to ambush enemies. In one battle BETA used the artillery bombardment to avoid being detected by sensors while traveling underground and took defensive lines by surprise and slaughtered human defenders while another group burrowed straight to the Human base and destroyed the artillery. Gallery Yokohoma vs BETA.JPG|UN forces in a desperate battle against BETA BETA Attack.JPG|BETA forces led by Grappler-class and Fort-classes Hud ViewBETA.JPG|BETA seen from a TSF HUD BETA UN Head.JPG|BETA warrior class showing the head of a UN soldier ripped from his body Category:Aliens Category:Superorganisms Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Psychics Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Strategic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Cataclysm